kung fu panda holidays
by tigergirl123
Summary: as Christmas is coming..luna and the rest have some holiday cheers..telling stories..and having fun..but someone wants to change that..
1. Chapter 1:snowing in the valley

**IM BACK..ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I MADE STORYS SO..I THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO MAKE ONE :) SOME SONGS ON HERE WOULD BE GOOD IF YOU LISTEN TO THEM ON.. YOU TUBE..OR SOMEWHERE :3 PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 1:snowing in the valley**

as it was snowing at midnight everyone was alseep in their cozy little homes except one..it was bunny who was that everyone called"Scrumpy"he was a huge fan of the furious five and luna as he walks around and goes to a shop buying action figures then someone called his name

"hay look its scrumpy"it was a gang of piglets pushing scrumpy around..hes voice was cold and mean"leave me alone you dumb piglets"then their leader smiled and threw scrumpy's action figures to the ground and throw-ed scrumpy into the trash can then the leader laughed"scrumpy?..more like dumpy"then they all laughed at him..pointing fingers.

as scrumpy left the valley he was walking into the snow..as the blizzard came in..scrumpy was really cold, then he tripped on something..as he wipes the snow off the object he picks it up and it was a necklace that had a shape of a snowflake..as he puts it on..he felt different and evil..as his whole body turned icy blue and his ears showed little spikes and his eyes turned frozen blue and he had a evil smile..then the piglets from before came over trying to say sorry

"um..scrumpy we are um..sorry"but scrumpy didn't answer..then he spoke but his voice was different"their is no more scrumpy..its jack frost now.. mahahahahaha"then he touched the piglets and they turned into frozen statues..then he start walking in the valley of peace..waiting to see his heros..but now..he wants to destroy everyone..right now..he was his only hero.

* * *

as po wakes up yawning..sleeping next to song who woke up smiling"good-morning po"then po smiled at her"good morning song"then they got up and started to sing..po:"today is the day that we all get ready"as he opens his door waking up everyone. song:"today is the day that we celebrate"then po shakes tigress to wake her po:"today is the day as we all..*shakes tigress*..get ready..for Christmas"

then tigress wakes up growling as po skips away out of her room with song. po:as we hang up the decorations"song:"and sing holiday songs..today is the day that we all can't wait"the they jump down the stairs. both:"for Christmas!"then tigress and the rest gets up moaning

"omg..why today"then down stairs luna and tia comes back with firewood. luna:"today is the day cause its almost the time of the year!"tia:"that we all celebrate with Christmas cheer!"then tigress yells"NO MORE SINGING!"

as they was all going down the stairs the furious five had to go to the master's tournament today that happens every december 16th..but tigress wanted to stay for this year cause luna kept begging her to stay..as the remaining four went to the tournament,luna jumped with joy"yay im so glad you can stay mom..this will be great"then she brings out some skating shoes"now..lets all skate first"then po,song,tia,tio,dan,and sasha cheered"YAH"then tigress ears went down"WHAT!"

**TIGRESS..SKATING FOR THE FIRST TIME..OO :D..LOL PO AND SONG,SINGING :3**


	2. Chapter 2:first time skating

**THEIR IS LIKE 2 HOLIDAY SPECIALS ON HERE..ONE ABOUT JACK FROST(THIS ONE) AND THE OTHER ABOUT PO AND THE REST SAVING CHRISTMAS :D PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 2:first time skating**

as everyone got outside..except shifu who went meditating...as the courtyard floor was frozen..a perfect spot to skate as luna smiles"omg..i remember my first time seeing snow"then tigress remembers that annoying day"yah..i remember it too"

_15 YEARS AGO(when luna was 4)_

_as tigress was in the shower getting ready for the masters tournament she hears a scream..sounded like luna as she puts on a shower robe and ran to the noise she kicked the door open"HYAH!"_

_she sees little luna who was holding her teddy bear looking out the window then she turns her head around to look at her mom and points at the window"MOMMY ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!"_

_then luna got behind her mom"AHH ITS GETTING TALLER"as a shadow came out of nowhere at the window as white mush from the roof fell down then tigress sighs"luna,its just snow.."_

_then tigress walked away but luna holds her tail"NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"then tigress sighed again"fine..i be right back"_

_then when tigress was gone,luna was panicking as it started to get dark as the snow covered up the windows"NOOOOO" _

_as she ran she bumped into her mom and far from them tigress robe fell off..as tigress grabs it and put it back on..she growled at luna"LUNA!..JUST SIT DOWN!"_

_she and tigress was the only ones here as the rest of the five was already at the tournament waiting for tigress who had to watch luna until po and dan comes back from shopping.._

_as luna sat there hearing the snow landing on the roof really frighten luna and she begin she weep,then tigress comes back in her training clothes she sees her weeping daughter then she sat down next to her_

_"oky,im sorry for yelling at you but..its just snow"then she picks up luna who was getting alittle heavy and they went outside..as luna put her paws on her mom's shoulders she start panicking as she looks down seeing the snow"AHHHHH!"_

_as she climbed on her mom. as tigress puts her foot all the way up on luna's chest and starts pushing her off of her but she wouldn't let go..as tigress sighed and sat down..luna started to fall asleep but before she did a snowflake landed on her nose..which tickled her_

_"hay"then their was laughter as po and dan got back from the store"hay guys we are back"then they see sleeping tigress and a little luna playing in the snow..as dan woke up tigress..she start running to the tournament._

then tigress sighed as everyone was skating already..as she put on skating shoes she slowly skate but she fell"ugh"as dan saw this he stopped and went to her

* * *

_I woke up on Angel Island in your arms_

_To the smell of burning bridges  
And the sound of those alarms in my head,  
We should have stayed in bed_

he offered her a paw"need help?"she grabs his paw and looks at him"i never did this before"then he smiled"i know"

* * *

_But we held them up for ransom anyway_  
_When the coldest days of winter were_  
_The summers that we took aim at the Bay_  
_And grateful wasn't dead_

luna starts skating like a pro but it was hard to beat tia at it..then tio skates by luna giving her a charming smile"hay luna"luna was so busy at looking at tio she lost

balance and fell to the ground..but she got back up and skate chased after tio..

* * *

_And like your lips were only made for me to kiss_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_We were made for this_

as tigress followed dan's lead she starts falling again but dan catches her and they skated together. for luna she was still chasing after tio as she was almost at him

she stop moving as she started to slide..when she was close to him she let's out a fist and then when tio was close he hit is head from her fist and fell on his face as

luna laughed

* * *

_While the girls all danced beneath a burning man_

as tigress start to skate dan grabs her by the hips and pulled her close as she slowly smiled at him then they grab eachothers paws as he let go of her hips and twirls

her around then he pushed her as she start skating by herself..then she crouched down then makes a big leap and starts to twirl and as she land she skated

backwards which stunned everyone.

* * *

_And the last waltz did somersaults to finish off the Band_  
_Where they began in a wonder Winterland_  
_All we ever wanted was to be alone_  
_Learning how to fly to Sly, trying to find home_  
_Underneath the Family Stone_

as tio and luna was skating together they start skating and as they was done they watched as they made a heart"wow"then as they skated away when tio wasn't

looking she holds his paw..as he knew luna was holding his paw he looks up at the sky and whispered"yes"

* * *

_And just like New Year's Day was made to reminisce_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_We were made for this_

as tia,luna and sasha was talking they see tigress and dan skating together as tigress crouched down again getting ready for a big leap she jumps and spins and dan

catches her and as he lets her down he kisses her"now do you like staying here?"then tigress thought"maybe"as she skated away dan and luna snapped their fingers

in frustration"dang it"they both said

* * *

_Love and stardust settle on us like a net_  
_While Buckley's "Hallelujah" fills our ears from your cassette_  
_While my heart stops beating, and you stop breathing, Juliette_

as po kept skating with song as tia cheer them"WOOT GO MOM AND DAD!"as luna knew this was a competition and yelled at her parents"YOU GUYS STOP FOOLING

AROUND AND WIN!"then tigress and dan was confused then they look as song and po was sticking their tongues at them..then tigress and dan said in unison"ITS ON"

then tigress and dan skate circles around po and song then they both jump up as po and song looked up it showed dan catching tigress and as they land, it shows

tigress drifting and lets out a paw in the air and had her other paw on dan's shoulders,then both po and song stretched out their arms and grab eachothers paws

around tigress and dan and then po jumps up and song followed his lead and po let's up on knee as song sits on it as they was up in the sky putting up the "L"sign on

their foreheads not saying anything but their lips was moving"LOSERS"but they wasn't looking and they fell into a hill of snow.

* * *

_You're the only thing I'm ever gonna miss_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_We were made for this'_

then tigress and dan skated to luna who hugged them"YES!"then she turns around to tia and smiled handing out a paw"my bet plz"then tia groaned and takes out 50

gold coins then luna grabs it"yes"then tigress and dan sighed then po and song came out of the snowy hill and had snow balls in their paws..as everyone start skate

running away from them po and song chased after them..as they all laughed and throwing snowballs.

**LOL**** MAN THAT LOOKS FUN :(...ANYWAY..I LOVE TRAIN SONGS...WE WERE MADE FOR THIS BY TRAIN :3**


	3. Chapter 3:a queen

**18 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS BREAK FOR ME ^_^ I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS IK YAWL CAN'T WAIT TOO ^_^ PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 3:A QUEEN**

as jack frost was almost at the valley he thought as he takes out a tigress action figure and tosses and catches it while leaning on a tree"hmm..i don't get it now that

im the king of frost..i feel..empty..like i need someone"as he kept thinking he had a idea"I NEED A QUEEN!..someone to rule the world with me"as he stops tossing he

looked at the action figure from his paw and smiled"and i know the perfect girl"as he looks at the tigress figure..as that part fades it shows tigress drinking some hot

tea and the others was having hot cocoa as po stops slurping he had a chocolate mustache and everyone laughs except tigress who kept sipping her tea then shifu

calls all of them for a meeting except po who was fixing everyone's food"im coming master in a minute"as he place..tofu for tigress,noodles for tio,tia,luna,him and

sasha and for song and shifu..dumplings as po ran with them..jack frost came out of the window and chuckled"this is going to be so easy..i can barely wait"then he

remember tigress food"hmm she likes tofu not too hard not too cold..but i will make sure its cold enough for her to be crystallized and when its complete i will

come..and sweep her off her feet" then he poors the potion on the tofu and glittery blue stuff shows then vanishes into the tofu.

* * *

as everyone was at the training hall shifu sighed"i got some terrible news..reports have shown that villagers and their children's have been frozen..i want everyone to

get some sleep after they are done eating..cause tomorrow i want you all to check around town and see what you can find"they all bowed and went to the kitchen as

jack frost left just in time everyone sat down tigress was going to eat the tofu then luna yelled"MOM WAIT!"as tigress stops luna paused for a minute then she smiled

"can you hand me the pepper shaker?"as tigress gave her the pepper shaker she was going to eat until dan yelled"WAIT TIGRESS!"as tigress growled putting down

her chopsticks"WHAT!"then dan points"can you hand me my cup of water?"then tigress ear twitched and tossed the cup of water to him"thx dear"as tigress ate the

tofu it was cold but alittle good as she looks at po"hay po..what you put in here?"then po was puzzled"what do you mean..i allways do the same thing?..make it not

too hard and not too cold?"then tigress yawned"nvm..master shifu wants us all go to bed..so..ima go"

* * *

as everyone went to bed..outside of the jade place shows a laughing jack frost whos going to have a queen at any day"victory is just a few days away..then we will

take of the world with our love MAHAHAHHA!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

as the feet of someone who just got up shows and was walking to the bathroom as it looked up in the mirror it was tigress but her face was all crystal-like as her face

was icy blue,her sideburns was spikes and it was icy blue and her ears too as her eyes was changing blue as she was running back to her room she felt like she

couldn't move as her feet was frozen as the crystals came out of nowhere and start growing from her feet slowly as it start rising up then she falls as she screams

everyone wakes up as dan went to her he gasp"oh god"then he points at it"WHO LEFT THIS IN MY LADY'S ROOM!"then luna slaps him"DAD.. THAT'S MOM SO STOP

FOOLING AROUND!"then po and dan carefully picked up tigress and laid her on the bed..as the crystals was now to her hip and was still slowly rising..shifu ran to

them"i know whats wrong"then they all ran with him except dan who stayed behind as he puts his paw on tigress's paw as she looks at him he sighed"what

happened?"as tigress was getting cold"i-i don't know"then po and the rest ran back"dan..its a guy named jack frost..hes done this to tigress we need to find him"then

dan growls"when he find him..we gonna punch the frosting out of him"as he makes a fist then everyone was confused"get it..cause hes jack frost and he has the

power of-"he was interrupted by song"yah we get it"then luna looks at her mom with a worried face"sasha,tio and tia go with po and dan..me and song will stay

here"as they nod dan,po,tia,tio,sasha and dan went down to the valley..as they left jack frost was in

* * *

as the crystal was now up to tigress neck and on the other side it was on her head as luna was trying to brake it by punching it but no use..as it was all now on her

face tigress trys to breath as it was slowly sealing her in then luna trys to stop it by pulling the crystal's back but then some got on her hands and she wipe them off as

it sealed tigress she start to get really cold as her paws start to move again..she was now in a ice-crystal tomb as she start bashing it open it was no use then as song

and luna turns around they see jack frost as they began too fight as song jumped at him he grabed her by the throat and she started to freeze then tigress

roars"NOOO"as she keeps bashing it open then it was just luna and him"get out of the way..im here to collect my prize"then luna growls"the only thing you will collect

is a fist in the face"then she trys to punch him but he quickly move to the left then she trys again but he moves to the right..then when luna tired out. jack frost's fist

turns into a frozen icy fist and punches luna and she start flying by the bed ..as she hissed she ran at him and their paws clashed then luna's paws was slowly turning

frozen then jack frost quickly blows in her face as she begins to have frost bite as she backs away trying to remove it,jack frost kicks her in the face and she fell

unconscious as tigress growled in anger then jack frost snaps his fingers as a snow monster came to the door and grabbed tigress's icy tomb and they ran out the

door as jack frost smiled and spins around"I GOT MY QUEEN!"as they went off to his lair.

**:O..OMG..JACK FROST GOT TIGRESS OMG OMG OMG O_O DON'T MARRY HIM TIGRESS..cause your already married :3**


	4. Chapter 4:i do?

**I WANNA FINISH THIS SO I CAN DO THE 2ND ONE..THE 2ND ONE IS SO FUNNY CAUSE...wait im not telling anyone yet :3**

**CHAPTER 4:I DO?**

as luna wakes up seeing po and the rest came back as dan trys to get her up she growled"he got her..he got my mom!"they all gasp as she continued"he said he

finally has a queen..what is he going to do to her?"then dan clinched his fist"nothing..cause im not going to allow that"as he walked away going to confront jack frost

as the others stayed behind

* * *

as tigress wakes up still finding her self in a icy-tomb feeling different as her body became icy blue she start bashing the tomb again and again until their was crack as

she did it again she broke free when she got up and looked around as everything is made of ice except the bed,sofa,t.v even the windows as she looked out the

window she finds herself in a icy tower and she gasp at the horrible scene..a village near by shows the villagers making a giant jack frost statue as they had chains on

their ankle and had bruises all over their face as they get hit with a whip by jack frost who was sitting on top of the giant snow monster"GET WORKING YOU

WEAKLINGS..THIS STATUE AN'T GOING TO BUILD IT'SELF!"then when a pig falls to the ground it gasp as jack frost came to it and the pig went on her knees"plz king

jack frost..i just slipped and fell"then jack frost rolled his eyes"i don't care" then he freezes the pig then he thought"i think its time to see my new wife..don't you

think?"the snow monster only roared alittle in response. then tigress looks for away to escape then 2 ice birds carrying a icy necklace with a ice gem in the center and

put it around tigress's neck then the door open as jack frost looks at her"my queen"as tigress jump then growls"what do you want?..and im not your queen"then

he grins"yes you are..or i will kill everyone you loved!"then tigress stopped growling..thinking"everyone?..lies!"then jack frost smiled "oh is it?"as a mist of a picture of

song and luna who was sitting on tigress's bed then jack frost raised a eyebrow"you see when they attacked i used my frosting powers to mess with their DNA..i can

make them choke?..i can make them die real quickly..i can let their heart stop and die slowly as you watch!"then tigress growled"no."then jack frost growled"fine..let

start with letting their hearts stop"as he balls up his fist then tigress roared"NO!"then luna and song felt like their hearts was stopping and they fell on the floor trying to

breath as the oxygen in their lungs couldn't get no air then jack frost was laughing as they was dying"oh oh how about this"then luna and song was under jack frost

control and they start attacking everyone"omg omg this is too good"as he wipes a tear then tigress sighed"fine..just leave them alone!"as jack frost stops..song and

luna was back too normal but they pass out

* * *

as dan ran he finds a near by icy tower and he ran"hang on tigress..im coming"

* * *

as tigress sat in a chair on the other side when she turned around jack frost was winking at her and she felt like she was going to throw up..then jack frost said

something that tigress did not see it coming"you know..since we are king and queen now..we need..a heir"then tigress eyes widen and backs up"no..never"then jack

frost laid on the bed"aww come on"then tigress growls and she was going to attack then he yelled"SNOW MONSTERS BRING HER!"then 8 snow monsters came in front

of her then quickly one by one tigress kick flip on snow monster then as 2 more came at her she does a split kick then grabs a snow monster and throws it at the

window and as she ran at the window and jump she felt like she wasn't going out the window then she felt like her body was in cold shock as she bared her teeth and

moans"ahhh"as jack frost was holding out one paw making tigress float as she was in a cold shock"NO ONE RUNS AWAY FROM ME!"then he makes tigress hit every

wall then he slams her on the bed and their was ice chains and it hooked both of her arms and the chains went under the bed as tigress struggle jack frost came at

her"o im going to enjoy this"then tigress kicked him in the nose"HYAH"as jack looked away holding his nose"oooo girl's got a kick"as he fixed his nose"i like that"then

she rapidly kicked him in the face"stay away from me!" then he grabbed her legs and slam them to the bed and froze them then she gasp.

* * *

as dan starts climbing up the icy tower as he used his claws and when he reached the top he sees jack frost who was going to kiss tigress then with all his might he

smash the window open and jumped in"LEAVE HER ALONE!"then jack frost stops and jump off the bed"who are you?"then dan growled"buddy..im your worst

nightmare"

**its been awhile since dan fight so jack frost and dan fight who will win..who will have tigress?..WILL LUNA AND SONG BE OKY O_O..theirs gonna be some surprises at the end :3 **


	5. Chapter 5:big battle

**:O...last chapter of this big battle..dan vs jack frost**

**CHAPTER 5:BIG BATTLE**

as dan growls,jack frost grins and looks at tigress"i will do this for you..my queen"then he had a ice spear and it was so sharp it can even go though metal then dan

ran at him and jack frost ran at him too then dan ducks as the spear was aiming at him then he jumps and does 3 spin kicks at jack frost and came at the wall as jack

frost charged at him with the spear dan didn't have time to move as he put his paws in front of him jack then stabbed dan's paws instead of his chest as he growls in

pain,tigress trys to get to his aid then dan kicked jack frost in the chest and he went flying to the other side then he growled in anger as his paws turned into frozen

fist as he ran at dan who was letting tigress go he punched him in the mouth..as dan slides he wipes his mouth as blood came from his lips then he finds the ice spear

and he had a plan when jack frost came at him for the final blow when he was close to dan, dan takes out the spear and stabbed jack frost in the chest and used his

one paw to flip it to the other side of him as jack frost dies slowly he watches as dan helps tigress again, he growls"i-if i can't have her..no one will"then he makes a

freeze blast at tigress and in slow motion dan jumps in and gets hit by the blast then jack dies..as the chains on tigress melt and her fur turns back to normal she went

to dan who was on the floor frozen and his eyes was closed as she sat down and put his head on her lap she called to him"dan?"then as she looked it seemed that he

had a tear running down his cheek but it frozen quickly as tigress ears went down she shakes him"dan!"but no answer as it was dark in the room only the light of the

broken window shined on tigress and dan..then as she leaned over..she slowly kissed him as his fur was turning back white he start breathing again as he opened his

eyes, breathing hard..then he see tigress and hugged her..then he picks her up and went to the window and jumped down as he takes tigress back to the jade

place..then as the scene closes it shows luna saying the story as they was all still having hot cocoa and tea"and as they went to the jade place they kissed and it was

a happy winter ending..thee end"

* * *

everyone had their mouths drop even tigress as she throws her cup of tea at the wall and the cup shattered into a million of pieces and she walked away not saying

anything then po was confused"wait wait..but what about the beginning?"then luna sighed'remember i told you half of it..last night but everyone fell asleep?"then

everyone said in unison"OH"then the rest of the five came back with a trophy as crane came first"we are back!"but everyone passed out as they all was

confused"huh?"

**WOW..TIGRESS DIDN'T SAY A WORD..I CAN TELL SHE WAS ANGRY..THAT WAS A 60 DOLLAR CRYSTAL CUP :(**


End file.
